Bleeding Love
by Nina Valentine Yuki
Summary: After listening to the song. i decided to write a story. Zane is alone from his last relationship. he's depressed and unloved. is there someone out there for him? Find out Tealshipping
1. Memories from a failed relationship

Bleeding Love

Bleeding Love

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the song Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. After listening to this song I decided to write a story since the lyrics inspired me. Ok so enjoy this. TEALSHIPPING. There are also lyrics from the song in this.

Couple- Johan Andersen and Ryo Marifuji.

Chapter One- Memories of a Failed Relationship

Ryo Marifuji also known as Hell Kaiser sat alone on top of Duel Academy's roof. He was thinking about Edo Phoenix his only lover before Edo ditched him for Manjoume. Kaiser was sad and lonely all the memories came back to him. Especially the day that Edo had ditched him.

"_It's over Kaiser I'm not in love with you! I'm in love with someone else." Edo said _

"_Why?" Kaiser asked tears flowing out his eyes_

"_Like I said I like someone else" Edo said._

_Ryo fell on the floor and broke into tears. Edo just walked off leaving him there. _

Ryo had enough of life he wasn't going to be loved again. Anyway who would love him? He slowly made his way back to his dorm. When he arrived he found his switchblade which was hidden in his pillow. He sung softly as he cut his wrist.

"_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen"_

Ryo sang this while cutting this as he did. He slowly passed out from the blood loss. No one would care he was gone.

Ok I'll end the first chapter here. I want two reviews.


	2. Angel

Bleeding Love

Bleeding Love

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the song Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. After listening to this song I decided to write a story since the lyrics inspired me. Ok so enjoy this. TEALSHIPPING. There are also lyrics from the song in this.

Couple- Johan Andersen and Ryo Marifuji.

Chapter Two- Angel 

As Ryo lay there unconscious. The door knob was twisting but it was locked. After undoing the lock with a hairclip, Johan went inside. Johan was here to talk to Ryo he wanted to check to see if the Pro Leaguer was all right. When he walked in he saw Ryo bleeding from his wrists and was unconscious. Johan was nearly on the verge to tears. He loved Ryo so much. Ever since the duel to get the Rainbow Dragon card. He told Judai to PDA professor Fontaine.

Meanwhile he tried to find something to stop the bleeding. He managed to find some antidote, gauze and bandages. He did health class back at North Academy so he knew what to do. When he lifted up the sleeve however Johan's green eyes were full of shock Ryo's arm was covered with cuts some healed others half healed and some still oozing. Johan looked worried with Ryo's arms how long was Ryo doing this for?

Tears fell out of his eyes he promised to himself that he'll help Ryo anyway he can. He slowly healed up the wounds and wrapped the bandage. He noticed that Ryo was unconscious he lifted Ryo onto the bed and let him rest there. He slowly gave Ryo CPR hoping that Ryo would wake up. His ears turning red and a little blush etched across his face.

Ten minutes later Ryo woke up to find Johan blushing the same colour as a strawberry. Johan was breathing hard. He was embarrassed to Ryo woke up to find him like this. Ryo smiled.

"You did this?" Ryo asked

Only a nod came out of the other bluenette. Ryo slowly walked over to Johan. Johan was now redder he was so embarrassed. He kissed Johan on the lips softly. Johan's green eyes filled with shock. He kissed back softly knowing not what to do since he was confused. Ryo pulled away. Maybe Johan was alright after all. Professor Fontaine, Judai, Sho and Fubuki arrived.

"What's wrong Johan? You said Ryo was hurt?" Judai asked

"Its fine he healed me up before you got here right Johan Kun?" Ryo said

Johan was really red and he just nodded.

"Wow he healed up your injuries quite well!" Professor Fontaine said impressed.

"Johan where did you learn all this?" Judai asked

"North Academy I did health lessons there and we learnt first aid." Johan said slowly returning to his normal colour

"Thanks Johan I really appreciate it." Ryo said softly.

"I think it's time to go." Fubuki said knowingly pushing Fontaine, Judai and Sho out the door and shutting it behind him.

"Well I better get going to." Johan said nervously

"Nope you're not going anywhere." Ryo said with a hungry look.

Johan squeaked nervously he was the mouse and Ryo was the cat. Ryo pinned Johan against the wall and kissed him passionately. Johan relaxed and let Ryo in gratefully. They kissed both tongues fighting for dominance Ryo's won. Johan moaned softly as Ryo's hands were up his top feeling his abs and chest. Ryo smiled and knew that the younger bluenette was hard from the object poking from his legs. Ryo smiled softly and carried Johan over to the bed.

Ok I'll leave it there!! Reviews and maybe a lemon in the next chapter


	3. There's a first time for anything

Bleeding Love

Bleeding Love

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the song Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. After listening to this song I decided to write a story since the lyrics inspired me. Ok so enjoy this. TEALSHIPPING. There are also lyrics from the song in this.

Couple- Johan Andersen and Ryo Marifuji.

Chapter Three: There's a First Time for Anything

As Ryo laid Johan on the bed he noticed that the other bluenette was nervous and scared it was clear in Johan's eyes. It was going to be Johan's first time. Ryo kissed Johan's lips softly letting him know that he was safe. Johan relaxed a little and kissed back. Johan pulled Ryo closer his hands in Ryo's hair and the kiss got more passionate. Both tongues fighting for dominance. Ryo's won as usual. They both broke due to lack of oxygen. Ryo started kissing down Johan's neck. Johan moaned softly and his hands tugging on Ryo's hair. Ryo found Johan's pulse point and bit and sucked on that spot softly enough to leave a hickey. He continued kissing down to Johan's collarbone. Johan purred in pleasure. Ryo smiled in delight he liked being dominant.

He removed Johan's blue blazer and then kissed on the fabric off Johan's dress shirt just where the nipples were. Johan screamed in pleasure. His nipples becoming hard in an instant. Ryo was teasing him. Ryo took off Johan's top. Then kissed down Johan's stomach. Johan squealed and blushed as Ryo worked his way down his body. Ryo came down to Johan's trousers and stopped. He undid Johan's pants and boxers with one hand. Johan blushed a lot.

"Wow Johan you're so beautiful." Ryo said lustfully

He kissed Johan passionately. Then moved onto Johan's member. Johan gasped as Ryo took his member into his mouth. Ryo started licking softly with his tongue. Johan moaned grabbing the quilts. He was breathing quite fast. His legs were tensing and he was thrusting fast. Ryo watched the younger bluenette's actions.

"Ryo!!" Johan screamed as he came for the first time and inside Ryo's mouth.

Johan's breathing was so fast. He closed his eyes and laid there until his breathing was normal. Meanwhile Ryo swallowed and licked his lips savouring the taste.

Ryo kissed Johan softly. Johan helped take Ryo's clothes off. Soon they were both naked on the bed. Ryo also had a nice erection. Johan was nervous he had no idea what to do.

Ryo spat on his fingers. He knew what to do. He slowly inserted one of his fingers inside Johan's hole. Johan hissed in pain. His aim was just to scissor out Johan's muscles. Johan nodded and let Ryo continued he let Johan adjust to his fingers soon he added two more and Johan moaned in pleasure.

"Ryo please." Johan gasped

Ryo pulled his fingers out and lay down on the bed. He used his spit as lubricant. Johan slowly sat on top of Ryo's member. He hissed as Ryo entered slowly. Ryo gave Johan some time to adjust. Johan nodded in approval then Ryo started to thrust slowly. Johan was on fire how could something like this hurt but it was getting better. Johan moaned softly as Ryo started to get faster. Ryo hit Johan's prostate and Johan moaned in ecstasy screaming Ryo's name. He carried on Ryo pulled Johan into a deep kiss and Johan moaned into that kiss.

"Ryo Kun I'm going to" Johan whispered

"Hold on Johan I am too." Ryo replied.

Both boys came in unison. Johan fell on top of Ryo. His breathing slowly returning to normal.

"I love you Ryo." Johan said

"I love you too Johan." Ryo replied

They kissed passionately. Johan fell asleep in Ryo's arms. Ryo smiled too and fell asleep

Ok this is one of the best lemons I think I wrote please leave reviews.


	4. Exes are a pain

Bleeding Love

Bleeding Love

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the song Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. After listening to this song I decided to write a story since the lyrics inspired me. Ok so enjoy this. TEALSHIPPING. There are also lyrics from the song in this.

Couple- Johan Andersen and Ryo Marifuji.

Chapter Four: Exes Can Be a Pain

A couple of days had passed since Johan and Ryo had made love. Ryo was lying in the grass watching the clouds. So far he had seen a steam train, an octopus and a crocodile shaped clouds. This was his favourite spot as well as the ocean to relax. But not today also on this grass was none other than Edo and Jun. Those two were as horny as hell. Edo knew that Ryo liked him and one way or another he was going to make Ryo Jealous. Ryo saw them lying in the grass playing tonsil hockey and taking each others clothes off quickly. Ryo looked away in disgust and sadness. He'd never made Edo moan before and there was Jun making it look easy. That bastard Ryo thought quietly. Tears came out of Ryo's eyes. Ryo noticed now that he had an erection and he couldn't relieve it himself not in front of them anyway.

"Damn it! Think Ryo think. Chronos in a thong, Chronos in a thong." Ryo whispered.

He opened his eyes and groaned. There was Johan unzipping his pants and giving him a hand job.

Edo just smiled as he saw Ryo struggling not to masturbate in front of them. Suddenly he heard Ryo groan very loud. He saw Ryo lying on the floor with his hips arched and he was moaning. He found out a minute later. Johan had token Ryo's member in his mouth.

Ryo's hands had turned into fists in Johan's hair. He tugged softly urging Johan to continue. His thrusts getting faster and faster.

"Johan!" Ryo screamed and gasped

Ryo came inside Johan's mouth. Johan licked it all up and swallowed it. Johan just fell on top of Ryo and kissed Ryo passionately. Now those two were playing tonsil hockey. Edo's mouth opened in shock. How could Ryo get the hottest champion in the whole academy?

Ryo and Johan broke away.

"I love you Johan." Ryo said calmly

"I love you too Ryo." Johan said calmly.

They kissed again and Ryo gave Johan a hug. Sooner or later Edo and Jun left leaving the two bluenette's to watch the clouds holding hands.

MEANWHILE IN THE SLIFER DORM…….

Edo was pacing in his room. He was going to find a way to break Johan and Ryo up. He wanted Johan for himself. He suddenly thought of something and smiled evilly.

"Ryo and Johan you won't be together for long hahahahahahahaha." Edo said laughing like a maniac.

That can't be good can it? I'll leave the chapter there. Please review and maybe you'll find out what Edo is up to.


	5. Edo's Plan

Bleeding Love

Bleeding Love

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the song Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. After listening to this song I decided to write a story since the lyrics inspired me. Ok so enjoy this. TEALSHIPPING. There are also lyrics from the song in this.

Couple- Johan Andersen and Ryo Marifuji.

Chapter Five- Edo's Plan

Edo slowly moved his way to the Obelisk Blue Dorm that evening he was going to make Johan his no matter what happened. He knew which dorm was Johan's he watched Johan always. Today was his day. He smiled confidently.

Johan had walked in with nothing but a towel around his waist. Edo drooled that body was going to be his. Johan slowly got dressed into his pyjamas. He watched a bit of TV. Then he was going for a nap. But the window opened and Edo appeared with a lustful look in his eyes. Johan gulped.

"Well good evening Johan I heard you're going out with Ryo." Edo said with a glint in his eye.

Johan just gulped Edo was Ryo's ex. He smiled weakly.

"Hi Edo how are you?" Johan asked

"Good thanks!" Edo said with an evil look.

Edo jumped on Johan and pinned him to the ground putting one hand against Johan's mouth. Johan panicked and bit down hard on Edo's hand drawing blood in the process. He pushed Edo off and ran out his dorm door and down the corridor. Edo followed closely behind. Johan bumped into someone he thought it was Edo. Tears came out of his eyes he was scared.

"Johan Kun why are you crying?" the voice asked softly.

Johan opened his eyes to see Ryo holding him in his arms. His breathing was still deep.

Edo had found Johan in Ryo's arms. Edo hissed and had fire in his eyes. Johan hid behind Ryo in fright.

"You were lucky this time Johan but one way or another you will be mine." Edo said walking away.

Johan collapsed as he said this.

"Johan!" Ryo said catching him.

Ryo carried Johan back to Ryo's dorm bridal style. He laid Johan to sleep in his bed. Then he went to have a shower and he came back to see Johan shaking in his sleep.

"No please don't Edo get off me please no." Johan said talking in his sleep and crying at the same time.

Ryo watched Johan in worry. The other bluenette was in no comfort even in his sleep. He walked over to Johan and kissed his forehead softly. Instantly Johan grabbed Ryo and hugged him tight. Ryo shifted a little so then Johan could fall asleep against his chest. Ryo watched Johan closely and he too fell asleep. Johan woke up in the middle of the night. He couldn't sleep. Ryo figuring this woke up and kissed Johan's ear. Johan tensed a little and was upset. That kiss was Ryo's. Johan rested his head against Ryo's chest and slept peacefully. Ryo watched and they both fell asleep for sure.

Poor Johan Kun!! Ok I'll leave it there please review.


	6. Johan's Dilemma

Bleeding Love

Bleeding Love

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the song Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. After listening to this song I decided to write a story since the lyrics inspired me. Ok so enjoy this. TEALSHIPPING. There are also lyrics from the song in this.

Couple- Johan Andersen and Ryo Marifuji.

Chapter Six: Johan's Problem.

A few days had passed since Edo tried to hurt Johan. Both Ryo and Edo had gone of to the Pro Leagues again. Johan was in his room lying on his bed. He was thinking about the past month. He felt quite dizzy and sick too. Ruby popped up beside him and nuzzled his cheek against Johan's.

"Hey Ruby." Johan said happily stroking Ruby's neck.

Johan suddenly felt like he needed to be sick he quickly rushed to the bathroom. He threw up and felt a little weak.

_Morning sickness Johan thought. _

He rushed to the bedside table and opened one of the drawers. He pulled out a pregnancy test box and opened it. He went back to the bathroom and took the Pregnancy test. A thin blue line appeared and he knew he was pregnant but how was he going to tell Ryo?

COUPLE OF DAYS LATER…….

Ryo and Edo had returned back to Duel Academy. Everyone was worried about Johan. He had never left his room since Ryo left. Ryo made his way to Johan's room to figure what was wrong with him. However when he walked inside he saw Johan fast asleep on his bed. He was smiling and that made Ryo happy. Not to mention that Johan was sleeping with no top on. He missed his little bluenette. Ryo kissed Johan's ear softly. Johan's eyes opened slowly.

"Ryo! Your back" Johan said cuddling him hard with happiness.

Ryo just cuddled Johan feeling Johan's soft skin. Johan looked at Ryo's eyes and kissed his lips softly. Ryo kissed back and then cuddled Johan harder. They carried on kissing and then broke because of lack of oxygen.

"Ryo there's something I need to tell you." Johan said

_He's going to break up with me and go with Edo. Damn I'm never a good boyfriend. _

"There's no need to be sad Ryo you should be happy your going to be a father soon." Johan said

"What?" Ryo said speechless.

_He's going to ditch me damn now what am I going to do. I can't tell anyone else and with Edo around I'm a sitting duck. _

Tears slowly came out of Johan's eyes. "I understand you can break up with me if you want."

Ryo's eyes widened. "What makes you think that? You saved my life and since I'm the father of the child I'm going to stay by you till the very end."

Both lips met in a passionate kiss. Johan couldn't stop crying in Ryo's arms.

"There there don't cry Johan it hurts when you cry." Ryo said sad.

Johan wiped his tears. Then cuddled Ryo hard. Johan yawned and lied down on the bed. Ryo followed and lay beside Johan. Johan was snoring softly. Ryo wrapped the quilts around him and Johan falling asleep next to Johan.

Sorry for the long update. This week is hectic. Please review.


	7. Disaster

Bleeding Love

Bleeding Love

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the song Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. After listening to this song I decided to write a story since the lyrics inspired me. Ok so enjoy this. TEALSHIPPING. There are also lyrics from the song in this.

Couple- Johan Andersen and Ryo Marifuji.

Chapter Seven: Disaster

As days went by Johan was getting bigger soon he had a little bump. He was scared what the others thought. Johan hadn't left his room in days unless it was for lessons and food but other that he rarely came out. Judai thought it was time to visit his best friend and see what was wrong with him. He knocked on Johan's dorm door. The door was answered by Johan. Johan smiled and let Judai inside. Instantly Ruby and Kuriboh were fighting. Johan went and sat down on the sofa Judai followed and sat opposite him.

"So Johan what's up?" Judai asked

Johan looked at the chocolate eyes that were full of worry. He looked away he didn't want to say a thing but since it was Judai his best friend he might as well.

"Judai …. Please don't tell anyone but I'm …… pregnant." Johan said with his eyes looking on the floor.

Judai smiled and hugged Johan "Yes I already know that part Kaiser told me."

Johan looked up in shock.

"It's ok but your problem is Edo right? We'll find a way to stop him from breaking you and Ryo up."

Judai did his gotcha pose. Then hugged Johan "Don't worry Johan we all will help you."

Johan started to cry in Judai's arms "Thanks Judai."

"Your welcome and you're coming out with me now." Judai said cheerfully.

"But I need to have a shower first." Johan replied running into the shower

TEN MINUTES LATER……..

Johan had his shower and now both Judai and Johan were walking around the island.

They were sitting at the beach watching the ocean waves. Johan liked the ocean and closed his eyes the sound and smell was exhilarating he loved the ocean. He felt someone kiss his neck and looked up to find Ryo. Ryo smiled.

"Hi Judai and Johan!" Ryo said smiling "Mind I join you?"

"Sure!" Johan and Judai replied.

All three of them watched the sunset. Then Johan was feeling sleepy. He fell asleep on Ryo.

"Well we better get back to our dorms." Judai said "See you later Ryo and goodnight."

"Goodnight Judai and thanks." Ryo said

"Your welcome." Judai smiled walking to the Slifer Dorm

Ryo picked up Johan and took him back to his dorm to rest. Ryo laid Johan to rest in Johan's dorm he tucked the shorter one to sleep. Then left the room. That's when Edo snuck in. he was hiding under Johan's bed for the past half an hour and now was his chance with Ryo gone. He slowly made his way out the bed and licked his lips in anticipation.

"_I'm going to enjoy this." _ Edo thought in anticipation. He slowly let his fingers trail down Johan's neck then down Johan's top. The sleeping bluenette gave out a moan and opened his eyes to find Edo on top of him. Edo quickly acted on instinct he tied Johan's arms onto the bed and gagged his mouth. Johan's eyes filled with shock. He struggled and shook Edo off.

"I don't think so." Edo smacked Johan across the face knocking him out cold.

Edo just laughed as he had the person most wanted in front of him.

Ok first cliffy I'm evil I know well update and find out what happens next. SO REVIEW!!


	8. Lust

Bleeding Love

Bleeding Love

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the song Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. After listening to this song I decided to write a story since the lyrics inspired me. Ok so enjoy this. TEALSHIPPING. There are also lyrics from the song in this.

Couple- Johan Andersen and Ryo Marifuji.

I'm probably going to be dead after this chapter. So please kill me in my sleep.

Chapter Eight: Lust 

Edo just laughed as he had the person most wanted in front of him.

He moved towards Johan's unconscious form. Edo licked his lips in anticipation as well as lust. He always wanted to make Johan his. He stroked the bluenette's hair and kissed down's Johan's neck. Johan's skin was soft and tasted good. Edo envied Ryo how could Ryo get Johan? He continued kissing down Johan's neck but was stopped by a hickey. Ryo had marked him. Edo groaned in anger. He slowly moved down Johan's body removing his and Johan's clothes faster the urge to come inside Johan was becoming stronger.

What Edo didn't know was Ruby Carbuncle was watching this happen and was worried about Johan. He knew what was going on and went to get help.

AT THE SLIFER DORM ……….

"Kuri Kuri!" Kuiboh said.

"What's wrong?" Judai asked in worry

"Ruby Bi" Ruby replied

"What?! Johan is in trouble we got to help him come on." Judai said getting dressed.

"I'll get Ryo." Jun said worried.

BACK AT JOHAN'S DORM…………

Edo was now thrusting in and out of Johan's body. What was worse Johan was fully awake and tears were falling fast. Suddenly the door opened and in came Ryo, Judai, Manjoume, Kenzan and Sho.

Edo cursed himself he was caught in the act. Ryo stood there in shock. Judai was angry and Jun was crying.

Johan's eyes were full of tears. He was hurt and not to mention scared. Seizing his chance he kneed Edo in the groin. Edo gasped in pain and fell on the floor. Judai started undoing the ropes that tied Johan's arms. Johan looked down in fright and guilt. Why did Edo do this? He ran into the bathroom and shut the door behind him face full of tears.

Ryo looked like he was going to kill Edo on the outside but inside he was crying in pain. How could Edo do this to Johan? Angry tears came down Ryo's face and slowly made his way back to his own room. Judai and Jun picked up Edo and took him to the Chancellor's office.

Ryo had made his way back into his room and pulled out his switchblade. He needed it he looked at the knife since it was his relief. Should he cut deep enough so it kills him or just a little? Whatever it was it didn't matter to him. Tears ran down his cheeks as he slowly and softly sung his song

"But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open"

Oh no Ryo's gone back to self harming again. What will he do? Please review and you'll find out.


	9. Hope

Bleeding Love

Bleeding Love

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the song Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. After listening to this song I decided to write a story since the lyrics inspired me. Ok so enjoy this. TEALSHIPPING. There are also lyrics from the song in this.

Couple- Johan Andersen and Ryo Marifuji.

Chapter Nine: Hope

"Johan! Open the door!" Judai said

Johan hadn't had any sleep for a week now since Edo's incident. His hair was messy and unkempt, his eyes red and puffy from continuous tears and lack of sleep. He also was taking anti depressants to stop himself. Johan refused to leave his dorm. He was so ashamed the pain on Ryo's face. He had failed. He promised himself to make Ryo happy but he failed.

Ryo was in the hospital wing however unconscious. He had cut so deep that the loss of blood was great. He was still unconscious and this worried everyone because of Ryo's heart condition. There was a chance that Ryo could die with the pain he had gone through.

Johan was still sitting on the sofa ignoring Judai's shouts. It had been six months since he found he was pregnant. Johan gasped in pain as a huge pain erupted in his belly causing him to twitch and scream in pain. He fell on the floor knocking his head against the table and knocking him out.

Judai had heard Johan's scream and the door wasn't helping summoning Yubel's powers he summoned Neos to help break down the door. Then he went inside to find Johan unconscious on the floor.

Judai picked Johan up and took him to the hospital wing.

"This is bad!" Professor Fontaine said

"Yes we know." Fubuki replied

"Have you noticed Johan has now got a bump around his belly?" Asuka said

"Yes I know that's because he's pregnant!" Judai said angrily

"Huh? Wait Johan's pregnant?" Asuka replied

"Yes Dumbo he's pregnant and have you got a problem with that!" Judai turning a very dark red in anger

"YOU TWO THIS IS A HOSPITAL WING NOT A CLASSROOM!" Fontaine said

All the shouting had woken up Ryo. Ryo opened his eyes and sat on the bed. He noticed the bandages and the oxygen mask. He noticed Johan on the bed next to him.

"What happened to Johan?" Ryo asked

"He collapsed but I don't know how." Judai said sadly

Ryo kissed Johan's nose hoping for some sort of movement. Johan opened his eyes a few seconds later.

"Ryo?" Johan asked

"Yes it's me." Ryo said

"I'm so sorry!" Johan replied

"Shh it's ok." Ryo said

Ryo just let Johan snuggle against his chest. Johan blushing heavily. Ryo gasped he felt a kick and knew it was the unborn child. He smiled and kissed Johan passionately.

The child had bought them back together. Maybe there was hope

Ok done please review!!


	10. The Baby

Bleeding Love

Bleeding Love

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the song Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. After listening to this song I decided to write a story since the lyrics inspired me. Ok so enjoy this. TEALSHIPPING. There are also lyrics from the song in this.

Couple- Johan Andersen and Ryo Marifuji.

Chapter Ten: The Baby

As the next few months passed. Things had got back to normal. Edo was now in prison. Johan was getting to six months. Ryo and Johan were about to have an ultrasound scan.

They both decided to make their way to the hospital wing. Professor Fontaine had got the ultrasound scan ready.

Johan lay down on the bed ready to be scanned. Sho and Judai were waiting and also were happy for them. Ryo squeezed Johan's hand tight. Professor Fontaine started by rubbing jelly on Johan's belly then she put the remote on Johan's belly. The scan was very clear they could see everything. Inside Johan's belly was a little figure

Fontaine moved the remote closer and now they could see the baby clearer.

"Congrats Johan and Kaiser Kun it's a girl." Fontaine said happily.

Both of them smiled and kissed passionately.

"Congrats Johan and Kaiser!" Judai said calmly hugging them both

"Yes congrats ni san." Sho said happily.

"I will help you both before and after the baby is born." Fontaine said calmly

"Me too." Judai said

"Me three." Sho said

Everyone smiled.

"One more thing. Johan I wanted to give this to you." Ryo said getting on his knees

Johan's eyes widened in tears as he knew what was going to happen

"Johan Anderson will you marry me?" Ryo asked

"Yes Ryo I will marry you." Johan replied

"So when's the wedding?" Judai asked.

"Another few months maybe after the child are born." Ryo said

Johan yawned. "I'm sleepy."

"Go to sleep!" Ryo said messing Johan's hair

"I love you Ryo Kun!" Johan said

"I love you too Johan." Ryo replied

Johan fell asleep in Ryo's lap. Ryo carried Johan back to the Obelisk Dormitory. Sleeping beside him.


	11. Birth

Bleeding Love

Bleeding Love

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the song Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. After listening to this song I decided to write a story since the lyrics inspired me. Ok so enjoy this. TEALSHIPPING. There are also lyrics from the song in this.

Couple- Johan Andersen and Ryo Marifuji.

Chapter Eleven: The Birth

Johan's waters broke the next morning while he was asleep. Unfortunately for Johan he can give birth two ways. Normally or water birth. Of course Ryo and Johan decided water birth.

As Judai and Ryo got the paddling pool ready with warm water. Johan knew that the only way for water birth was to give birth nude. He was a bit embarrassed. ((YAY JOHAN NUDE GETS A NOSEBLEED))

As Johan climbed into the pool of warm water his muscles started to relax and so did he. He was at ease and less pain too. He found the water soothing. The water started to give him a lot of energy and not to mention privacy too. He also realized stress hormones lowering honestly he could go to sleep in this.

The labour began and by now Johan was relaxed mentally and physically. The contractions began and soon he gave birth to a healthy baby girl. He was so happy that he cried.

Ryo wrapped the baby in the towel. Then kissed Johan passionately. There tongues fought for dominance. Ryo's won as usual. They broke the kiss.

"I missed being skinny." Johan said

Both Ryo and Johan laughed. Then saw the bundle in Ryo's arms.

It was a girl of course. The hair was teal and it was as long as Ryo's however she had Johan's bangs. One of her eyes were blue like Ryo's and the other green like Johan's she had Johan's smile and Ryo's face.

"So what should we name her?" Johan asked

"Hope Anderson Marifuji since she bought us back together." Ryo said calmly.

"Yes." Johan said calmly

As both of them kissed again. A coo came from Hope and they both smiled.

Ok People there we have it XD


End file.
